


Ten Tattoos

by KaylaShay



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas - 2013 [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, First Time, Multi, Tattoos, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby's insistence on using the buddy system for the winter storm paid off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylorgibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/gifts).



> **Rating** : FR21  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not Bellesario or CBS, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Characters/Pairings** : Gibbs/Abby/DiNozzo  
>  **Timeline** : Pre-Series  
>  **Genre** : Threesome  
>  **Warnings** : None  
>  **Word Count** : 1000  
>  **Beta** : All mistakes are mine  
>  **Written For** : [12 Days of Ficmas - Day 10](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/tag/collection%3A%20ficmas%202013) for taylorgibbs

"We should use the buddy system!" Abby's excited rang through the almost empty bullpen.

"What?" Tony asked as he stuffed things in his bag.

"I'm not driving home in that," she said pointing out the window. "You shouldn't either."

"Then who's driving?" and Tony followed Abby's eyes towards Gibbs.

"His truck has four-wheel drive and he has a fireplace in case the power goes out. It will be perfect."

Before Tony couldn't voice his concern, Gibbs grabbed his coat and headed for the elevator.

"Get a move on, DiNozzo. You heard the lady."

The ride in the truck was harrowing in more ways than one. Gibbs' speed and the icy, snow covered roads were not a great mix. Then there was the way they were squeezed together in the front bench seat. Abby was practically in Tony's lap and just the thought was doing things to him.

By the time they reach Gibbs' house, the power had cut out and the only source of heat was the fireplace. So they found themselves ensconced on the couch with blankets piled around them. It was Abby that encouraged the start of a game of Truth or Dare and to Tony's amazement Gibbs agreed to play.

"Have you ever kissed a man?" Abby asked Tony on the fifth round and he choked on his beer.

"Dare," he said quickly and then his heart raced when he saw Abby's devilish smile.

"I dare you to kiss Gibbs," Abby said.

Tony's head turned quickly to Gibbs, but the man didn't give anything away. Not wanting to admit defeat, Tony reached across Abby and bravely gave Gibbs a peck on the cheek.

"You call that a kiss, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked gruffly. Before Tony could respond, he found himself pulled back across Abby as Gibbs proceeded to kiss him square on the mouth.

When Tony let out a slight moan, Gibbs took it as an opportunity to thoroughly explore Tony's mouth with his tongue. Tony had almost forgotten that he was sprawled over Abby's lap until he felt a hand pressing against his burgeoning erection.

"I think he likes it, Gibbs," she said as she squeezed in just the right way causing Tony to gasp.

The rest was a blur of blankets, hands and clothing as Abby successfully maneuvered them to the floor. She even managed to produce some condoms and lube from somewhere. It wasn't long before Tony found himself plunging into Abby while Gibbs was fucking him from behind. In the end, they collapsed into a heap on the blankets and feel asleep to the sound of the crackling fire.

It was hours later that Tony woke up with his face buried in Abby's neck. The dream he'd thought he had seemed to be a reality. Tentatively, he started to kiss Abby's neck across the spider web that had always fascinated him. His attention seemed to stir Abby as she blinked sleepily at him.

"Like that," she said with a gravely voice that went straight to Tony's dick.

"Like your tats," he answered back. "Want to explore them all. This is number one."

"How about number two?" she asked, pressing her middle finger with the smiley face into his mouth. "Get some practice in for Gibbs." They both glanced over at the sleeping man who actually had a smile on his face.

"Yeah. Can't wait to try that out," Tony said as her finger popped out of his mouth.

"Numbers three and four," he said as he turned is attention to the angels on each shoulder. "Do they represent someone?"

"Just a reminder that I don't need a devil there."

"I'm sure you have a little devil around here somewhere, Ms. Sciuto," Tony teased. "You orchestrated this too perfectly with your buddy system announcement."

"Guilty as charged. But you aren't complaining."

"Far from it," Tony said with a sigh as he trailed a hand down her back. "Number five," he said as he reached the large cross.

He kissed along the edges of the cross before pressing his lips to the center of the cross and sucking. He also let his hand roam over her nipples, pinching and twisting lightly to see what sounds she would make.

"God, Tony," she moaned out and Gibbs shifted on the blanket beside them, mumbling something in his sleep.

With a devious smile, Tony skipped the area he knew Abby wanted him to pay attention to and slid down to her ankles.

"Number six," he said, pressing a kiss the smaller cross on her ankle. "And number seven," he added with a kiss to the dots on her right ankle. Then he slowly kissed is way back up her legs until his face was near her mound.

"I'm shocked there aren't any here," he said, pressing a light kiss to the shaved skin he found free of ink.

"Haven't found an artist I trust for that," she said with a wink. Then she moved her hand down to caress his cheek.

"Eight and nine," he said kissing the triangles and the RIP tattoo he found. "There's still so much to explore, but I think you deserve a treat."

Then Tony dipped his head and pressed his tongue into her body. The juices slowly coated his face, but he didn't care because of the sounds he heard coming from Abby. Then suddenly she clenched her thighs against his head and pushed against his face. Tony added his fingers to work her clit and she was coming with a shout.

Minutes later, she eased up enough on him that he pulled back with a wet face and a smile. However, before they could say anything to each other Gibbs startled them both.

"You still looking for tats, DiNozzo?" the gruff voice was canceled out but the shear look of lust on the man's face.

"Need to be thorough in my investigation, Boss. No stone unturned."

"Then continue the investigation over here," Gibbs answered, his hand jacking himself. "Might find number ten."


End file.
